totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Daredevil
From the makers of Total Drama High School, Here Comes Total Drama Daredevil in which 15 students will return for some daredevil stunt challenges in which these teens have to survive life-threatening challenges or be gone through the Air Runway of Shame, and aboard the Plane of Losers. The teens are back and badder than ever! Hosted by Chris Mclean at "Chris Mclean Daredevil Camp" in Canada. The 7 Daredevils Heather, the snobby, mean, manipulative queen bee DJ, the brick house with a heart Leshawna, the Loudmouth Gwen, the goth Owen, the fat dude Duncan, the criminal Lindsay, the dumb blond Red= Screaming Psychos Blue= Killer Swashbucklers Eliminated Campers 1)Sadie, the other sweet girl, Reason= she and Katie were annoying the other daredevils and both girls didn't jump out of the plane 2)Ezekiel, the home-schooled, Reason= caused the team's lost because of his "Canadian Hick Gas" 3)Harold, the skater geek, Reason= was the 1st one to lose during the first part of the bike race 4)Beth, the braceface, Reason= her rivalry with Justin caused her team's lost 5)Trent, the musician, Reason= got injured when on the bucking bull 6)Katie, the sweet girl, Reason= she and Duncan lost the rocket race and cost the team's vote. 7)Justin, the good-looking, Reason= he and Heather didn't do the challenge costing the win 8)Courtney, the goody-goody, Reason= the team didn't like the Courtney-Duncan relationship because she might tell Duncan there team's secrets. Challenges 1)Jump out of a plane 1,001 feet off the ground and land safely on the red target 2)Jump over a canyon in a rocket-power wagon 3)A Bike race in a rocky field with rain, snow, hail and big rocks in the road 4)Going up and down a snowy mountain on snow skis 5)Trying to stay on a rampaging rodeo bull 6)A 2-partner rocket race 7)Escape from chains and handcuffs in shark-infested waters 8)Chase and capture a wild goose 9) Jump a shark on water skis 10) Eat a poisonous tarantula 11) The eliminated campers (and the campers that didn't make it to the next season) get the deciding vote for whose going to the Final 4 Chapters Chapter 1- Just Plane Crazy "Hello, people watching this, I am Chris Mclean at Chris Mclean Daredevil Camp, and here is a new series called Total Drama Daredevil, in which our 15 daredevils will return for some more action, so here is TOTAL DRAMA DAREDEVIL" Chris Mclean said as the 15 daredevils came all ready to win. "Hello, daredevils, as you all know you are all competing for $1,110,000 and so here is our first challenge, you will be jumping off a plane 1,001 feet off the ground, and land safely on the target on the bottom of the Run Airway" Chris Mclean said, everyone got on the plane but was unable to fly due to everyone's (mostly Owen's) weight. "I guess you got to sit this one out Owen" said Chris. "Aw, man" Owen said really sad to do this challenge. Then, the plane was 1,001 feet off the ground, "Well, I should give everyone a parachute and so, Justin, your first" Chris said. "I've got a contract that says..." Justin said when suddenly Ezekiel pushed him off, "Contract, Smontract" Ezekiel said. Justin used his parachute and landed next to the target and was furious about Ezekiel and knew he would pay. Later, Ezekiel was pushed off by Harold and Harold was pushed off by Duncan. Ezekiel and Harold were about to release there parachutes but discovered it was just a empty backpack and fell face-first on the target. Katie and Sadie were sitting together talking, "Whoa, were like so together" Katie said, "I know, right" Sadie said, "You two are so annoying, your even more annoying than Harold and that's saying something" Duncan said and everyone agreed. "Well, Lindsay's next" Chris said as Lindsay just jumped out of the airplane, "She forgot to bring a parachute" Chris said as Lindsay fell on a tree, and was hang by a not-so-sturdy branch which broke and torn to her pants to pieces, showing her underwear. "Whoa, I see London, I see France, eh" Ezekiel said as Lindsay ran off to find some new pants. Lots of things happened after that, Heather was pushed off by Leshawna for pissing her off and soon, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna and Heather all landed safely on the target. "Well, the only people left are Katie and Sadie" Chris said. "No, We can't do it" Katie said, "Were too scared" Sadie said. "Well, I guess the challenge is over, Duncan, Gwen, Heather and Leshawna all win invincibility and now all will vote on a daredevil to leave in the Bike Shop Ceremony" Chris said. Later at night, everyone went to the Bike Shop for the Bike Shop Ceremony and knew who was going home. "In my hands are motorcycle models, I'll give it to you and then the person who doesn't get a motorcycle model will go on the Air Runway of Shame and aboard the Plane of Losers, OK, let's do it, Owen, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay..." Chris said passing the motorcycle models each hitting the people in the head, "Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Beth, Heather. OK, Katie and Sadie, here's the final marshmallow and it goes to......." Chris said as Sadie and Katie really sad knowing that they would be immediately separated. "Katie" Chris throw the motorcycle model and Katie didn't catch it. "No, why Sadie" Katie said. "I don't want to go" Sadie said. Both were crying. Chris had to call security and separate the two girls, as Sadie was dragged through the Air Runway of Shame and was forced on the Plane of Losers and it was gone out of sight. Katie was crying on the floor for Sadie. "Well, that's today's episode, good-night daredevils, your separate boys and girls trailers will be your bedroom" Chris said. Everyone left except Katie who was still crying on the floor for Sadie. Chapter 2- The Not-So-Grand Canyon While everyone was sleeping Chris moved everyone to a special place where there challenge will take place, and then at 6 in the morning, "Aww, don't these daredevils look relaxed and peaceful" Chris said as he got a megaphone, "WAKE UP PEOPLE!" Everyone suddenly woke up complaining, "Couldn't you just woken us up like a normal person and take us in that fancy plane for to this location" Gwen complained. "Yes, but I didn't want to" Chris said "Now, today you will have to jump this 500 feet high, 600 feet apart from land, Chris Canyon, in a rocket-powered wagon and below it 100 feet away is a net." "But not only will this be a day for canyons and wagons but also the day we formed teams, so when I call your name come here" Chris said with a sheet of paper, "Heather, Leshawna, DJ, Trent, Beth, Justin and Courtney, from now on your the Screaming Psychos." "Great, I'm on the same team as the big girl" Heather said, "Oh no, you did not just call Leshawna big" Leshawna said. As the two started fighting, Chris just ignored them. "Now the rest of you, Owen, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Katie, Duncan and Gwen are now the Killer Swashbucklers" Chris said, "Cool, I'm a swashbuckler, by the way, what's a swashbuckler?" Owen said. "It's something that involves swordmen or something like that" Chris said "And now in your new teams, you will do today's challenge." "Are you ready?" Chris said. "NO!" Everyone said, "OK, Harold is first" Chris said, "I'm not doing that is going to be..." Harold said as Duncan pushed him into the wagon and the wagon was set and Harold zoomed screaming like a little girl and went into the net. "OK...next is Katie" Chris said as Katie was still crying over Sadie, "OK, that's it's time to stop acting like a baby and win this...FOR SADIE!" Katie said as she went on her rocket-powered wagon and it blow her to a little part of the canyon, but then slide down, "So close" Katie said as she fell into the net. Soon, everyone was getting on their rocket powered wagons and started going, overall the people, so far, only Lindsay and DJ made it all the way to the each side of the canyon. "OK, it's up to one person..." Chris said "Ezekiel, it's your turn to rocket-wagon on the canyon flip-side, OK, not my best group of words." Ezekiel went into his rocket-wagon, "I'll use this special Canadian Hick Gas to make this thing a rocket boost" Ezekiel said as he put all the Canadian Hick Gas into his rocket-wagon and soon it ZOOMED with Ezekiel in it, it did pass the canyon but it actually didn't stop. "OK, home-school seems to be out-of-bound" Chris said as Ezekiel ran all the way around the world and then went back at the canyon a few minutes later and ran out of gas and fell right into the canyon. "Well, I guess it seems to be a tie, so it's rock-paper-scissors" Chris said. "I pick rock" Lindsay said. "OK" Chris replied as DJ and Lindsay rocked papered and scissored. "And DJ has paper and Lindsay has rock, so the Screaming Psychos win!" Chris said as the members of the Screaming Psychos cheered for DJ and everyone on the Killer Swashbucklers looked angrily at Ezekiel. Later, at the Bike Shop, "OK, you know the deal, get a bike model, your safe, don't get a bike model, and it's curtains for you. OK, let's do this thing, Owen, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, Katie and now the final marshmallow, Ezekiel and Lindsay. And now the final marshmallow goes to.........Lindsay" Chris said. Ezekiel looked depressed, "Well, your Canadian Hick Gas caused you to go again to be the 1st eliminated on a Killer team" Chris said as Ezekiel went through the Air Runway of Shame and got on the Plane of Losers, "Well, good job, today, Swashbucklers, time to go sleep." Everyone did and were all ready for tomorrow...for once. Chapter 3- The Bike Ride of Your Life "Hello, people watching this cool episode, before we start the show, I'd like to say this show is sponsored by Psychos on Cycles store (best place for a bike)who gave us great equipment for this show so watch" Chris said. Later, everyone was sleeping great dreams about not being on this show, when Chris barged in and said, "HELLO, EVERYBODY, IT'S TIME FOR THE EXTRAORDINARY CHALLENGE... brought to you by Psychos on Cycles store...NOW GET TO THE TRACK, NOW" Chris said on his megaphone, everyone went moaning and groaning. "Hello, daredevils, today's challenge will involve bike-riding, hard terrain and a lot of pain" said Chris "It will be a bike race." "Awesome" Duncan said high-five-ing Trent. "It will be on the rocky track, full of bumps and glass, it will also be a place where strange weather (really props) like snow, rain and hail will be coming down on you" Chris continued "And here will be the bikes you'll be using for the challenge...sponsored by..." "We know...Psychos on Cycles store" Gwen replied as everyone saw the awesome bikes. "Awesome bikes, you got there" Trent said, "I know it was sponsored by..." Chris said as someone threw a helmet at Chris, Chris dodged it. "OK, maybe we should just start the challenge, already" Chris said "ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!" Everyone went on their cool bikes, ready for the bike ride of there life. Everyone zoomed on there bikes but instantly some competitors who are Katie, Owen and Harold fell to the ground because of the rough, rocky road. While the others went to the next part, "Here comes the hail" Chris said on a high top-tower throwing a box of ice on the road, players who fail to the ground because of the hail was Leshawna, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan. "Now the rain" Chris said on another tall tower now squirting a water house all over the area. Later, Heather and Lindsay slipped. "OK, only Beth and Justin are left, whose going to survive through...snow" Chris said on a really tall tower shooting frozen icicles at the two. "Hey, Beth, if you let me win, and I'll kiss you" Justin said as Beth was excited and just fell down off her bike. "Hey, loser, I lied and I'm going to win, too" Justin said as an icicle hit his face, "No, my face" Justin said as he fell of his bike. "Well, no one really much won, but Justin was the closest, so the Screaming Psychos win" Chris said as the Screaming Psychos cheered except Beth who was mad at Justin. "OK, Killer Swashbucklers time to pick your loser and come to the Bike Shop with me, later" Chris said. Later, at the Bike Shop Reunion, "OK, you know the drill, get a bike model=SAFE, get nothing=GO THROUGH THE AIR RUNWAY AND GOT ON PLANE, OK, here we go, Owen, Duncan, Lindsay, Gwen. Well, Katie and Harold. Here's the final bike model and it goes to.........Katie." Chris said handing everyone everyone there bike models "Well, Harold, it's time to go." Harold looked depressed but went anyway and soon the plane went by. "Well, that's it, good-night" Chris said as suddenly something happened at the Screaming Psychos's place, "Time for a makeover, Justin" Beth said with her razor in her hand and then the next morning, Justin was in for a surprise, "NOOOOOO!!!!" Justin said discovering his hair was shaven all off, Beth then giggled for her revenge being done. Chapter 4- There's No Mountain Challenge Like a Snow Mountain Challenge "Hello, people, it's Total Drama Daredevil, here, and we'd like to say, good-luck watching this next episode" Chris said. A fight was going on at the Screaming Psychos, "You shaven off all my hair, what's the matter with you?" Justin said in rage. Everyone else was laughing at bald Justin. "You back stabbed me in the bike challenge, and I knew that bad ego of yours needed to be punished" Beth said. "Hello, people, would you stop fighting and get into the plane, we are going somewhere for our challenge" Chris said as the daredevils went into the plane, Chris flied to plane to their destination, "OK, here we are, Mount Chris, the snow mountain that will be where your challenge takes place." "OK, today's challenge will be a race up Mount Chris, you see you will use these special water skis to go up Mount Chris and then when all the way on top, you will slide down to the finish line, the first one of does it first wins the challenge, losers will vote someone off" Chris said "Now get on your water skis and get ready to go." "Your going down, Beth" Justin said, "No you are" Beth said. "GO!" Chris said as all the daredevils tried to get up. "How the heck, can you get up a mountain with water skis" Trent said as he later tripped on the way up. Duncan put some rockets on his and zoomed up the mountain, immediately, "That's acceptable" Chris said. Courtney tripped on the way up, Duncan immediately went down the other side to see if its OK. "Are you OK, princess?" Duncan said, "Yeah" Courtney said. "Dude, you were just up the mountain, now your costing us the win" Gwen said. "So" Duncan said as Gwen and Duncan got into a fight. Soon, all the members of the Screaming Psychos went up the top of the mountain, "Your going too betray us, again" Beth said, "No" Justin said. Beth and Justin got into a big fight, they soon feel down the mountain with the other Screaming Psychos and all of them ended up hitting a rock. "That's got to leave a mark" Chris said. The Killer Swashbucklers caught up and ended up winning the challenge, "THE KILLER SWASHBUCKLERS WIN!" Chris said "Now the Screaming Psychos, time to vote and see you later at the Bike Shop." Later at the Bike Shop, "OK, you know what happens, get bike model, if you don't you go through the Air Runway of Shame and get on the Plane of Losers, never coming back, now let's get this thing started, shall we, OK, Trent, Heather, Leshawna, DJ, Courtney, now the final bike model, Beth and Justin" Chris said handing out the bike models, "OK, this final bike model goes to.........Justin." "NO, Justin, you little %^&*()#$%@^&&*()*@#!$%^!@#$%&%$" Beth said, "I've been called worse" Justin said. Beth was furious at Justin but she still went through the Air Runway of Shame and got on the Plane of Losers. "Well, I'm mean and bald, but I'm still going to get up on top" Justin said leaving the site. Chapter 5- Rodeo Clowns "Hello, TDD fans, the daredevils, today, are going to really CLOWN AROUND (giggles) in this episode" Chris said still giggling. "Alrighty, daredevils, today's challenge will take place at a special place, so get on the Plane of Losers and let's go" Chris said as the daredevils went on the place. "OK, were here...it's Chris's Rodeo Stadium" Chris said as they landed their place near the location. "OK, daredevils, this challenge will be a rodeo bucking challenge, you will be getting on these really big and buff bucking bulls and try to stay on the bucking bull for at least 10 minutes, the winner(s) will allow their team's win and here's the best part, your going to wear a special costume for it" Chris said later giggling as the daredevils came out wearing ridiculous cowboy rodeo clown outfits. "You must be joking" Gwen said as Chris was laughing his pants off at the goofy-looking daredevils in their rodeo clown suits. "OK, first is Heather" Chris said. "No way, I'm not going on that up-and-down animal" Heather said, "Oh, you so are going to go" Leshawna said as she forcefully puts Heather on the bull, and in one second, Heather is bucked off and landed in cow-pie. Heather screamed while Leshawna was laughing saying it was too good. "OK, now Trent" said Chris as Trent went on the bull, it was only a minute as Trent was bucked off and landed straight through the bike shop. "We'll get the Bike Shop fixed by 8:00" Chris said. Soon, it was down to two people. "OK, everyone went except for two, Duncan and Leshawna, and first is Leshawna" Chris said. "OK, Go" Chris said as Leshawna went on the bull. Soon, it was 9:58. "You can do it" DJ said, but Leshawna bucked off. "Oh" Chris said "You did 9:59.9, so close, well, now it's up to Duncan to decide who wins." Duncan went on the bull, and soon 10 minutes passed and Duncan won. "Well, Duncan won, so the Screaming Psychos, have to vote someone off, so see you in the fixed bike-shop" said Chris and everyone went to the bike shop, good as new (except Trent who was injured), "OK, you know the deal, so get your bike model, Leshawna, Justin, Courtney, DJ, and now the final marshmallow, Trent and Heather, the final marshmallow goes to... Heather" Chris said handing out all of the bike models "Time to go, Trent." Later, at the hospital, Trent was put in, Trent say a flower in a glass next to him saying "From the Daredevils (and Chris) on Total Drama Daredevil." Trent smiled as he knew they cared about me (and knew one of them cared for him the most.) Chapter 6- I Built This Camp Out of Rocket Roll "Hello, people, today's show is now sponsored by Rocket Racer's Rockets" Chris said going back to the show. "Hello, daredevils" Chris said barging into there bedrooms with the megaphone (again.) "Today's challenge will take place in the Space Center, so let's get it going, lazybones" Chris said as everyone went to the space center. "OK, today's challenge will be a 2-partner rocket race and here's today's partners, for the Killer Swashbucklers, it's Duncan and Katie and for the Screaming Psychos, it's Leshawna and Heather" Chris said. "YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Heather and Leshawna said at the same time. "I know I made the right choice in partners" Chris said. "Great, I end up with Mrs. EEEnoying" Duncan said. "Well, you are not as good-looking as well" Katie said. They both grred in each others faces. "OK, you four must be in your team's rocket" Chris said as they did what Chris said "OK, on your mark! Get Set! GO!" The two rockets went, "I can handle the controls" Heather said, "You are so not costing our teams lost, hand me the controls" Leshawna said as the two got into a fight and the Killer Swashbucklers got the lead. "Were in the lead, go faster so we stay that way" Katie said. "I'm going as fast as I can, Mrs. Busy" Duncan said. "This ought to be good, especially for rankings" Chris said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but unless, we want our team to lose, again, we must have to work together" Leshawna said. "Why?" Heather said. "Because, if we lose this, your going to be out" Leshawna said, "Fine, we'll work together but only for this moment" Heather said. Soon, with teamwork from Leshawna and Heather, they end up getting the lead and ending up winning the game. The Screaming Swashbucklers cheered for Leshawna and Heather, while the Killer Swashbucklers looked ashamed at both Duncan and Katie. "It's all your fault, delinquent" Katie said, "No way, it was your fault, big-mouth" Duncan said. "Well, Killer Swashbucklers, it's time to vote someone off, so get ready at the Bike Shop" Chris said. Everyone did and knew who was going off the camp, and later, at the Bike Shop, "OK, you know the drill, so get your elimination saving bike models, here, get it, Lindsay, Owen and Gwen. Katie and Duncan, here's the final bike shop model and it goes to...........Duncan" Chris said handing out all of the bike models. "No, why you little, LOSERS?" Katie said later crying to the Plane of Losers, seeing that Sadie was in it with her. "EEEE" Sadie said, "EEEEEEEE" Katie said, soon the plane went off and the girl's EEEEEEd away, never being seen again. Chapter 7- All Tied Up "WARNING: This challenge might be the most death-defying challenge YET, so for you people who don't like excitement, extreme challenges and man-eating sharks, this is your last chance to shut this show down, but don't if you want our rating to go down" Chris said. "OK, People, today's challenge is going to one of our most death-defying challenge OVER! So get your lazy butts up and get to Shark-Bait Lake, or you'll miss the fun" Chris said, as the tired campers went to Shark-Bait Lake for their next challenge. "OK, today's challenge will be to be chained with a chain and ball in Shark-Bait Lake which in fact has man-eating sharks, if you get to shore ALIVE and don't cry uncle, you and your team will win!" Chris said. "Is there such thing as sharks in a lake?" DJ said, "Yes" Chris said. "Just like in Juvenal Detention" Duncan said. "No way, am I going to risk my neck just to win some bucks" Heather said, "If you and your team survive, you get to go to a 5-Star Restaurant for Dinner" Chris said. Soon, with the thought in winning some actually good food, they decided what the heck? If we win, we eat! "OK, first one up is...Owen" said Chris, "Yes! Going to win that meal, WOOHOO!" Owen said putting on his chain and ball, "And Dive!" Chris said and the fat boy did! Owen was now in the shark-infested waters with a chain and a ball, when a shark came out about to eat Owen, but Owen farts and chokes the shark. Owen then swims over to shore, "That's one point for the Killer Swashbucklers, now next is Duncan" Chris said. 5 minutes later, Duncan comes back to shore carrying a bruised shark. Soon, everyone (except some few) went into the waters, some successfully go to shore, others just "cried Uncle!" "OK, Killer Swashbucklers: 4, Screaming Psychos: 3, it's up to Justin and Heather to go into the waters and win the game" Chris said. "No way, am I going to go in those shark-infested waters" Heather said, "Yeah and I'm not totally going to ruin my gorgeous look" Justin said. "Are you sure, if you quit, you automatically let the Killer Swashbucklers win and the Screaming Psychos will hate you...MORE!" Chris said, Heather and Justin nodded, "Well, OK, then the Killer Swashbucklers win, and now the Screaming Psychos must vote for someone and come back to the Bike Shop" Chris said as everyone voted and went to the Bike Shop. "OK, you know the deal, get bike, safe, don't get bike, go to plane, OK, now, Leshawna, DJ and Courtney. Justin and Heather, the final marshmallow" Chris said as Justin and Heather didn't look nervous at all "......Heather!" "What? Why? I'm so gorgeous" Justin said, "Hit the road, gorgeous" Courtney said, "Fine, you know F*** you! I'm out of here" Justin said as he went through the air runway of shame and got on the plane of losers. Never showing his gorgeous face anywhere on this daredevil camp ever again! Chapter 8- A Wild Goose Chase "NOTE: No one was hurt (THAT MUCH!) during the making of this episode" Chris said. Everyone was sleeping on this calm, peaceful day(?) until Duncan woke up with a goose biting his nose. "AHHH! Get off of me, you crazy bird" Duncan said getting the goose off his nose, everyone woke up from that shriek. "Well, I see everyone was awake and so I will announce the challenge early, OK, today you will be capturing these special genetically altered geese and trap them in this pen, the team with the most geese caught wins" Chris said as Duncan suddenly fainted. Chris looked at Duncan and saw he was as purple as a grape vine, "Oh, did I mention that the geese are poisonous?" Chris said. "NO!" DJ said with a worried face. "Well, they are, they are really loaded with poison, but don't worry there's an antidote, and in a few hours, Duncan will back to normal... well, technically not normal but still will be fine" Chris said. "Wen I'n ou off her yo wil ge i" Duncan said which meant 'When I'm out of here you will get it.' Duncan was sent to the infirmary where for the antidote will get stuck in the "place." "OK, now let's get this challenge started, release the geese" Chris said as the goose was on the loose. Everyone didn't like the fact that groups of poisonous Canadian Geese were after them but the team still wanted to win. On the Killer Swashbucklers, everyone was running away, Lindsay got her hair caught in a goose, "AHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Lindsay said. Owen was running from the geese until Owen remembered geese was one of his favorite foods, "COME TO PAPA, GEESE" Owen said with a watering mouth. The geese run away but Owen got them, Owen was about to eat one until Chris stopped him, "No, Owen, don't eat the geese" Chris said "OK, but the Killer Swashbucklers still have 6 points." On the Screaming Psychos, the same chase-and-scream panic was happening all over camp, "Now, don't worry, there just some dumb geese" Courtney said the geese noticed Courtney's insult and chased her until one bit her butt. "AHH!" Courtney said "A jus go poseness?" (I just got poisoned!) Courtney was send to the infirmary next to Duncan. "He Bab" Duncan babbled (Hey Babe), "Shoo ti" Courtney babbled (Shut It.)"He, don eb ike hat" Duncan said with rabbies in his face (Hey, Don't Be Like That), "ruoy, os ton ym epyt" Courtney said also with rabbies in her face (Your, so not my type.) "OK! This will hurt A LOT" The doctor said with thousands of needles. "OK, 9-0 and the Screaming Psychos aren't even bothering to catch up" said Chris, that's when DJ had an idea. "HONK! HONKEDEE, HONK!" DJ said, "What are you doing, black guy" Leshawna said, "I'm geese-calling, HONK! HONK! HONKEDEE, HONKEDEE, HONK!" DJ said as the geese-calling ended up getting four geese in. "OK, now it's 9-4, It's a dead heat but the teams only got 5 more minutes" Chris said. Courtney and Duncan having the needles shot in "the place" and decided to chat. "So, you went to jail, how many times?" Courtney said, "345 times, that's a world record" Duncan said. "(Laugh) You actually streaked on a New Year's Day parade" Courtney said, "Yep" Duncan said, "Wow, didn't notice that you were that attractive" Courtney said, "I'm a one of a kind" Duncan said. Courtney and Duncan ended up making out. "TIME'S UP!" Chris said "OK, 10-6, close by 4 points, but I'm sorry but the Screaming Psychos lose, Killer Swashbucklers, congrats! And now let's see if the two sickos are better" Chris said as Duncan and Courtney ended up better and making out "Never thought cupid would strike his arrows those two." The Screaming Pyschos didn't like the new Courtney-Duncan relationship but it might bring up some Screaming Psychos secret, so that why the Psychos decided to stop it. "OK, you know the drill, now get your bike model, Leshawna, DJ. Get your bike models, OK, Heather and Courtney, the final bike model goes to...Heather!" Chris said, "Why me?" Courtney said crying as Duncan came up her, "Don't worry, babe" Duncan said as the two maked out before Courtney went to the Air Runway of Shame and got on the Plane of Losers. Elimination Chart Color Code: Green Names: Did not qualify for a team Maroon Names: Screaming Psychos Skyblue Names: Killer Swashbucklers Yellow with Black Text: Did not win invincibility but is still competing Red with Black Text: Eliminated Black with White Text: Won invincibility Pink with Black Text: Was the last person to recieve a bike model Check Out! If You Like Total Drama Daredevil, Check Out It's Prequel, Total Drama High School Also! Check out it's sequel, Total Drama Circus (coming soon...)